Kärlekens offer
by SonKite
Summary: "Om jag kunde drömma" ur Tylers perspektiv. Co-op av 2 författare. Dessutom en förklaring till varför de andra vampyrerna plötsligt dök upp i Forks.


De grå molnen täckte himlen. Droppar av duggregn tillintetgjordes när de träffade bilen jag tvingade fram över den tomma motorvägen. Mina händer som omslöt ratten darrade. Det gjorde mig upprörd. Jag var aldrig rädd för att köra bil förut. Inte förrän det hade hänt. Den där ödesdigra dagen. Mina händer började skaka än mer när jag tänkte på den dagen. Den dagen då jag nästan dödade Bella. Det var naturligtvis aldrig min avsikt. Det var en olycka. Men blotta tanken på att jag kunde varit ansvarig för att denna fullkomligt perfekta varelse, detta övernaturligt vackra väsen inte längre skulle finnas ibland oss gick inte att uthärda.  
Det var på grund av detta som jag nu var på väg till Port Angeles. Jag hade bett Bella om ursäkt flera gånger. Bönfallit henne om att få gottgöra henne. Men till ingen nytta. Hon hade med rynkad panna och föraktfulla ögon gjort fullständigt klart att hon tyckte att jag var en avskyvärd människa, inte värd att förlåtas. Jag förstod henne. Om jag ska få Bellas ursäkt måste jag först förtjäna den. Det var vad hon hade menat. Hon hade inte sagt det, men när jag tittade in i hennes porslinsglänsande perfekta ögon förstod jag att det var vad hon menade. Jag hade lyckats lyssna mig till att Bella skulle fara till Port Angeles med Jess och Angela. Kunde jag bara ta mig dit och hålla mig nära henne utan att hon märkte det kunde jag kanske hitta något tillfälle att förtjäna hennes förlåtande. Eller skapa något tillfälle.  
Händerna började darra igen. Inte denna gång på grund av rädslan för min bilkörning, utan för att Edward Cullen dök upp i mina tankar. Edward Cullen. Jag har alltid haft känslan av att det skulle finnas något onaturligt över honom och hans syskon, men på senare tid har denna känsla förstärks avsevärt. Det började en natt för några dagar sedan. Jag hade vaknat upp i min säng plågad av en mardröm. Drömmen hade naturligtvis handlat om Bella. Hon hade tittat på mig med hjälplös blick och ropat på hjälp. När jag ruskat sömnen ur ögonen hade jag en stark känsla av att drömmen betydde något. Att den försökte säga mig att Bella verkligen var i fara. Utan att tveka hade jag tagit på mig kläderna, smugit mig ut ur huset och satt mig i bilen. Jag hade varit säker på att Bella behövde någon som vakade över henne. Att hon behövde mig. Gatorna låg tomma om natten så det hade inte varit något problem att snabbt köra till Bellas hem. Även om hon inte verkade förstå att hon behövde mig skulle jag finnas där och beskydda henne dag och natt. Och skulle det krävas så kunde jag alltid tvinga henne att förstå det. Men när jag hade ställt bilen på ett undanskymt ställe och börjat smyga mig fram emot hennes nedsläckta hus såg jag något som nästan fick hjärtat att stanna. För en snabb sekund såg jag en gestalt smyga runt hennes ena husknut. Det var någonting i den gestalten, någonting omänskligt och farligt, som helt fick mig att tappa fattningen. Min kropp fick panik och agerade på ren instinkt, sökte sig tillbaka till bilen för att återvända hemåt igen. I efterhand hade jag först avfärdat det hela som hjärnspöken. Men ju mer jag tänkt på det, desto mer säker blev jag på att gestalten som bara visade sig för mig en sekund och ändå fyllde mig med sådan skräck verkligen existerade. Och att denna gestalt var Edward Cullen. Jag kunde inte förklara hur jag kunde vara så säker på detta, men något inom mig visste att det var sant. Och något inom mig visste att Bella måste beskyddas från honom.

Väl framme i Port Angeles parkerade jag bilen utanför köpcentrumet och väntade tills det att tjejerna kom ut igen. Till min förvåning lämnade Bella de andra och gick ensam iväg, så jag följde hennes glänsande kastanjebruna hår och perfekta ryggtavla på säkert avstånd. Jag trodde inte att något kunde få mig att sluta tänka på denna bländande vackra varelse men plötsligt drog ett skyltfönster till sig min blick. Drömfångare, bergskristaller och gamla dammiga böcker slogs om min uppmärksamhet och lyckades så bra att jag tappade Bella ur sikte. Plötsligt såg jag en bok med titeln _"De kalla: Myter och legender från Forks"_ och mitt hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Efter natten vid Bellas hus då jag sett den skräckinjagande gestalten hade jag gjort lite efterforskning på nätet och hittat en artikel om Quileute-stammen. Den nämnde en livsfarlig fiende, "De Kalla" men informationen var knapphändig och artikeln hade väckt fler frågor än den gett svar. Att följa efter Bella just nu var viktigt, men än viktigare var att ta reda på vem och vad Edward Cullen egentligen var. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och gick in.  
Doften av rökelse låg tung i lokalen och det var så mörkt att jag de första sekunderna inte registrerade kvinnan bakom disken. Hon hade grånat hår samlat i en fläta på ryggen, en kort rak klänning och log välkomnande mot mig som om hon redan visste varför jag var där. Hennes ögon var små men iakttog mig med intensiv nyfikenhet medan jag gick fram till skyltfönstret, plockade åt mig boken och lade den framför henne för att betala.  
"Vad ska du med den boken till?" sa hon med en förvånande kraftig röst för den lilla kroppen. Hennes ögon såg rakt in i mina och jag fick en svindlande känsla av att hon visste precis vad jag tänkte. För varje sekund sjönk hennes ögon djupare och djupare ner i mitt medvetande och grävde sig längre och längre in i...  
"NEJ STOPP!", även jag var förvånad över min plötsliga reaktion. Samma sekund som jag tittade bort från henne kändes allt som vanligt igen. Hon tog min hand i sin och bad mig med en djup suck sätta mig ner varpå hon började prata.  
"Jag har levt här i fler år än du kan ana och vet kanske bättre än någon faran i att försöka ta reda på sånt ingen levande människa bör veta. Du kan inte få köpa den här boken men du gör rätt i att oroa dig för flickan och jag tänker hjälpa dig. Lyssna noga på vad jag kommer att berätta nu.." Hon såg rakt på mig igen och den här gången vek jag inte undan med blicken.  
"Vi människor har länge ansett oss vara skapelsens krona. Att vi ensamma befinner oss på toppen av skapelsens krona. Men vad skulle du säga om jag berättar att vi inte var ensamma på toppen? Om vi hade sällskap av ett väsen som var överlägset oss på alla sätt och vis? Och i vars natur det låg ett brinnande begär av att förgöra oss?" Jag tittade på kvinnan och när jag såg in i hennes ögon visste jag att hon trodde på vartenda ord hon sade. Och var värre var, jag trodde henne också. Men innan jag hann säga något fortsatte hon sin berättelse.  
"Dessa varelser har genom historien haft många namn, men de har gjort sig mest kända som 'vampyrer'. Hänsynslösa bestar vars enda mål är att suga livet och oskyldiga människor. Oskyldiga, unga...vackra människor." Det sista hon sade träffade mig som ett knytnävslag i magen! Jag visste att hon syftade på Bella och med tanke på blicken hon gav mig visste hon att jag visste det.  
"Nej." sa jag lamt. "Nej. Det är inte sant." Jag trodde inte på mina egna ord. Jag visste att det var sant. Jag ville bara inte att det skulle vara sant. Kvinnan verkade förstå detta, för hon gjorde ingen ansats att försöka övertala mig. Istället fortsatte hon bara sin berättelse som om jag inte sagt någonting.  
"När en vampyr väl valt ut sitt offer kan ingenting hindra honom. Att försöka hindra honom finner han bara roande. Det gör jakten mer spännande. Den bleka pojken som förföljer den unga vackra flickan, den bleka pojken som just nu befinner sig i denna stad, kommer suga livet ur henne. Och hon kommer lida helvetes alla plågor när det sker." Jag förstod att hon syftade på Edward. Jag förstod äntligen vad han var och vad hans avsikter med Bella var. Ändå gjorde jag ett sista tafatt försök att protestera. Det fick bara inte vara sant!  
"Nej." sa jag igen. "Vampyrer...vampyrer skyr dagsljus! Och de har ingen spegelbild! Om Edward vore vampyr skulle han aldrig kunna..."  
Kvinnan avbröt mig. "Edward? Är det så han heter? Lilla pojke, du ska inte tro alla myter du hört om vampyrer. Eller andra väsen heller för den delen. Häxor bär exempelvis inte spetsig hatt eller flyger omkring på kvastar om nätterna." När hon yttrade order 'häxor' smalnade hennes ögon en smula och hennes ena mungipa förvreds i ett omärkligt leende. En rysning gick genom kroppen på mig.  
"Han måste hindras!" for det ur mig. "Vi måste...jag måste stoppa honom!"  
Kvinnan best ut i ett hånskratt. "Och hur skulle en liten kanin som du kunna lyckas med det? Han skulle slita dig i stycken! Du skulle vara lika farlig för honom som en kackerlacka!"  
"Det måste finnas något sätt!" protesterade jag.  
Kvinnan lade pannan i djupa veck. Hon tycktes begrunda någonting viktigt och en isande tystnad lade sig över den sällsamma bokhandeln.  
"Det finns ett sätt." sade hon tillslut. "Med det vore ett mycket riskfyllt företag."  
"Jag bryr mig inte om det!" svarade jag direkt. Kvinnan rynkade ögonbrynen och stirrade ilsket på mig.  
"Detta är ingen lek!" röt hon bryskt. "Det vi måste göra för att stoppa honom skulle innebära en fara för många människor! Oskyldiga kan...oskyldiga _kommer_ att mista livet! Är det värt att ha det på ditt samvete? Är hon värd det?"  
Jag tittade ner i golvet. Egentligen behövde jag inte ens fundera över det. Självklart var Bella värd det. Jag tänkte på hennes svallande hår, hennes sagolika läppar och på hennes himmelska kropp. Hon var värd att offra såväl tre som trehundra människor för. Jag tror till och med att jag log när jag tänkte på det.  
"Ja", sade jag och tittade upp på kvinnan. "Hon är värd det."  
Kvinnan höjde pekfingret som om för att visa att hon behövde min fullständiga uppmärksamhet.  
"Det är i stort sett omöjligt för en människa att döda en vampyr. Men en annan vampyr, det är en annan sak. Vi skulle kunna försöka locka hit en annan vampyrklan. Du förstår, vampyrer är mycket noga angående sina territorier. Om en grupp vampyrer skulle inkräkta på en annan grupp vampyrers territorium är det inte ovanligt att en mycket blodig strid blossar upp. Lockar vi hit en tillräckligt mäktig klan kommer den att förinta denne Edward och hans anhängare."  
"Men," protesterade jag. "Vad skulle det lösa? Då har vi ju bara en ny grupp vampyrer i området."  
"Ingalunda," sade kvinnan. "Vampyrer är strövare. De stannar inte länge på samma plats. Varför dessa vampyrer som nu finns här har stannat såpass länge som de har gjort vet jag inte. Men det är inte normalt. De nya vampyrerna kommer stanna i några veckor som högst och sen bege sig vidare. Men inte utan att de först skördat några offer såklart. Det var vad jag avsåg med att oskyldiga kommer mista livet."  
Jag var nästan tvungen att kväva ett skratt. Som om det skulle göra något att några patetiska ynkliga främlingar skulle behöva sätta livet till när min underbara Bella skulle få leva. Som hon skulle tacka mig när hon fick reda på vad jag riskerat för att rädda henne! Jag såg kvinnan bestämt i ögonen.  
"Det måste ske!" sade jag med eftertryck. "För det i slutändan bästa. Hur gör jag för att locka hit andra vampyrer?"  
Kvinnan reste sig och gick bort till en dammig liten kista som fanns belägen i ett av bokaffärens hörn. Hon öppnade kistan och började rota i den. Vad som mer fanns däri kunde jag inte se, men kvinnan plockade upp en vackert snidad flaska i glas, gick fram till mig och gav mig den. Den var nästan helt tom sånär som på en liten skvätt vätska i botten som tycktes skina av ett blått, svagt sken.  
"Vampyrer har ett mycket känsligt luktsinne." sade kvinnan. "Det är dem oftast till gagn, men ibland kan det även innebära en svaghet. Om du dödar ett djur, minst lika stort som en kanin och sedan häller denna vätska över kadavret kommer en doft att sprida sig inom en radie på åtskilliga mil. Ingen människa kan känna doften, men för vampyren blir doften nästan som ett...kall. Den kommer följa doften utan att riktigt förstå att det är doften den jagar. Den kommer bara känna en stark drift i sitt undermedvetna att komma nära den."  
"Ungefär som en hundvisselpipa," sade jag.  
Kvinnan tycktes nästan börja skratta över min liknelse. "Så kan man kanske säga," kluckade hon förtjust. Sedan blev hon en än gång allvarlig. "Det måste ske så snart som möjligt," sade hon.  
"Jag gör det ikväll!" sade jag bestämt. Jag tog flaskan, stoppade ner den i min väska och började röra mig mot utgången. Men innan jag tog tag i dörrhandtaget vände jag mig om och tittade på kvinnan.  
"Varför?" frågade jag. "Varför vill du hjälpa mig?"  
Kvinnans blick blev mörk som ett åskmoln. För första gången sedan jag kom in i bokhandeln flackade hennes ögon nervöst en smula. Nästan sorgset.  
"Jag hade en gång en syster," sade hon med gråten i halsen. "När hon var elva år hittades hon död i en skogsglänta. Hon hade blivit slagen. Hon hade blivit riven. Hon hade inte en droppe blod kvar i kroppen. Ingen ska behöva uppleva det hon upplevde."  
Jag nickade. Ingenting mer behövde sägas. Jag förstod. Vi båda förstod. Jag öppnade dörren och lämnade bokhandeln utan att säga så mycket som "adjö". Jag vandrade först längs med Port Angeles gator. Men efter ett tag bröjade jag le och småspringa. Snart hade leendet förändrats till ett rungande skratt och jag sprang så fort jag kunde. Jag tror aldrig att jag varit såhär lycklig! Snart skulle Bella bli min! Snart skulle jag hålla henne i mina armar och ingen, _ingen _skulle kunna hindra mig!

Det var utan hopp som jag på skolbalens kväll begav mig till Bellas hus. Hon var inte hemma och mr. Swan gav mig telefonen ur vilken jag hörde Edwards iskalla röst, "Jag beklagar om det blivit ett missförstånd, men Bella är upptagen ikväll. Ärligt talat kommer hon att vara upptagen varenda kväll från och med nu, vad alla utom mig anbelangar. Ta inte illa upp. Och jag är ledsen om dina planer för ikväll gått i stöpet."  
Det svartnade för mina ögon och jag fick anstränga mig för att inte mr. Swan skulle se hur mycket samtalet påverkat mig. Ett böljande illamående färdades genom min kropp och jag kände hur droppar av svett började bildas på pannan, så jag störtade ut ur huset innan jag svimmade. För en gångs skull kände jag tacksamhet över det nästan ständiga regn som föll över Forks, de svala vattendropparna hade en lugnande inverkan och med ett djupt andetag startade jag bilen.  
Molnen började spricka upp och solljuset som reflekterades i den våta vägbanan bländade mig. Inte blev det bättre av att jag inte alls kunde koncentrera mig på att köra. Var gång jag slöt ögonen såg jag Bellas förtvivlade ansikte från min dröm, medveten om att det var ett öde hon nu inte kunde undkomma. Jag hade förlorat. Det trots att jag följt den så kallade "häxans" instruktioner till punkt och pricka och offrat min systers kanin på kuppen. När jag tänkte på att kärringen hade lyckats lura mig att göra något sådant började mitt hjärta rusa av ilska. Varje dag hade jag hoppats. Varje dag hade jag tagit ett djupt andetag innan jag gick in i skolcafeterian, och varje dag fått mitt hopp krossat när jag såg Cullens sitta på sin vanliga plats. Jag tittade ner på mina händer och insåg att jag höll ratten så hårt att mina knogar vitnat.  
Utan att jag visste hur jag kommit dit svängde jag in på skolans parkeringsplats. Jag ville inte vara där! Att se monstret stryka sina dödsbringande fingrar längs min älskades hår, över hennes porslinsbleka hud, se honom luta sig mot hennes perfekt krökta hals...det var en själslig tortyr utan dess like! Med tunga steg gick jag mot balen och den uppsluppna stämningen till trots kunde jag inte känna annat än sorg. Det första jag såg när jag kom in var Edward och Bella, de virvlade runt på dansgolvet tillsammans med Edwards lika monstruösa syskon utan att ta någon hänsyn till de andra gästerna som stod tryckta längs väggarna i väntan på att de skulle få plats att dansa. Aldrig har jag hatat så våldsamt som just då. Jag bestämde mig för att det här var sista gången jag skulle hålla ett vakande öga över Bella så när hon och Edward lämnade dansgolvet följde jag efter.  
Scenen som utspelade sig framför mina ögon fick illamåendet från tidigare att komma tillbaka med full kraft. Där satt Bella i dödens knä, utomjordisk vacker i djupblå klänning och lockat hår, fångad av hans övermänskligt starka armar. De förde en viskande snabb konversation och jag kunde omöjligen höra vad som sades, men Bellas trånande blick berättade allt jag behövde veta. Han hade manipulerat henne att vilja överge sitt mänskliga liv, jag förstod det när jag i Bellas ögon såg brinnande längtan förbytas till djup besvikelse över att Edward böjde sig ner över hennes hals bara för att vidröra den lätt. Jag tänkte på hur Charlie skulle hantera förlusten av sin dotter, föreställde mig hur hela staden skulle hamna i upplösningstillstånd efter Bellas oförklarliga försvinnande. Hade hon en mamma? Några syskon? Vad var det för ett ohyggligt rovdjur som inte bara var överlägsen sitt byte fysiskt utan även kunde gå in i dess hjärna och förändra dess känslor så till den grad att med lätthet glömde familj och vänner?  
Det var då jag såg henne. Hon stod gömd bakom ett träd och betraktade paret framför sig med en glödgande intensitet som endast kunde matchas av det eldröda hår som föll i mjuka lockar runt ansikte. En iskyla hundra gånger mer hårresande än den Cullens utstrålade omgav hennes gestalt och ju längre jag studerade henne desto starkare växte sig en känsla i mitt bröst, jag bara visste att hon förde med sig död och förödelse. Att hon hatade Edward lika passionerat som jag själv. Jag knäppte händerna och mumlade fram ett tyst tack till häxan i Port Angeles och till min systers kanin som hedervärt offrat sitt liv. Sedan vände jag mig om och gick tyst bort från platsen.


End file.
